Thinking Of You
by ShyyVonVanity
Summary: Sayu has a flashback of how her and Kisame first met. /One-shot!


_This is a one- shot for my best friend Sayu Hyuga, Happy Birthday!_

_Story is all in Sayu's POV unless I put other wise_

_**XxXx**_

Thinking of You

I woke up to the warm embrace of my shark, his arms wrapped around my waist. My cheeks burned slightly at the feeling of his toned body pressed against mine.

"How did I get this lucky?" I whispered to myself as I ran my fingers a long his blue chest.

**~Flash Back**

I ran down the dirt path, trying to escape the bandits that were now after me. Sweat was now trickling down my face as I quickened my strides. I knew that I couldn't run. I would have to fight them all off.

I skidded to a stop, waiting for the bandits to surround me. "Come on you assholes! Come on and give me your best shot!" I yelled, glaring at them. A cocky bandit ran straight at me. I smirked and jump right over him, throwing a kunai at him that pierced right into his back. He fell hard onto the dirt, blood seeping seeping through the thin fabric of his shirt where the weapon hit.

All the other bandits were a bit startled by this, but got their guards back up once I landed onto the ground again. "Who's next?!" I screamed, pissed and tired from running from these men.

I got really tired of waiting for these goons so I activated my Byakugan and got into my fighting stance.

Suddenly all the bandits launched themselves at me all at once. I knew this was coming so I used one of my skills on them. "Rotation!", I yelled, activating it through the use of handsigns and all the bandits were thrown into the ground and trees by a wave of chakra. I snickered at them, although I did not expect an attack from behind. One large bandit decided to strike me in the back just when I turned my head. I grunted in pain as my body was flung across the dirt.

He came at me again intending on diving another kunai into my chest, and as he was about to impale it something blocked it from its target. I was too dizzy to get what was happening. I was losing too much blood.

"Now, what's your reason for attacking an innocent girl?" a raspy voice asked.

"This little bitch stole from us!" the bandit answered, trying to push him back. "It'd be best not to challenge me if you want to keep your life." the other man answered.

The bandit ignored him and prepared to attack anyway. He ran at him, but didn't get the chance to attack him, because when he got close enough he was cut in half by the sword.

He then turned his attention towards me since the other bandits were smart enough to run away. And I could see that his flesh was not of the usual pinkish brown, but instead a watery blue. "Are you okay?" he asked, concern in his voice now, I nodded assuring him that I was okay, and spotting gill-like features on his cheeks.

"W-what's your name?" I asked him, disoriented as he helped me up. "Kisame Hoshigaki, yours?" Hoshigaki... This was too familiar. "Sayu Hyuga." I answered, "I'll take you to the village near here, if you'd like." he offered. Which village was near him again? And in the long run, I'm wounded and he's quite powerful to take on that brutish thief.

Grinning weakly, I accepted his handshake.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go with you, Kisame."

**~End of Flash Back**

"After two years of being here... I'm glad you decided to let me come with you, instead of leaving me in the village..." I whispered, gently kissing him on the lips, also waking him up.

He gently grabbed my chin, kissing me back passionately. "I love you too, Sayu." He broke off the kiss to tell me this, looking me right in the eyes and making me blush. "I think we should get up, before Tobi comes in here..." I told him.

The door was pushed open.

And I should have said that sooner.

"Tobi wants to wish Sayu-chan a happy birthday!" Tobi boomed, running up to me and giving me a squeeze. "Thanks Tobi... Hey, can you let go now?" I wondered after a few moments in his embrace. He let go as more of the Akatsuki entered the room.

"Happy Birthday sweety." Alex cooed, walking in with Itachi. "Hn, I hope today is nice for you." he said as well.

"Thanks." I smiled. getting up giving both of them a hug, much to Itachi's reluctance.

Then I heard a scream that almost made me death, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAYU-CHAAAAAAN~!" Tsuki ran in, diving on the bed to hug me. I was just about to push her of when Lyra walked in, pushing her off so she could give me a hug instead. "Happy birthday, Sayu-Chan. May Jashin grant your wishes." She muttered into my ear.

Strange, yes. But this was my family now and I loved all of them especially my shark, even if _they are all totally fucking insane._

**XXX**

_Hope you like it sweety, I tried my best but I'm not good at one-shots._


End file.
